


Jackpot

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b> Prompt: Gamble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackpot

_**Drabble: Jackpot**_  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) Prompt: Gamble  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance, none  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for holding my hand when I wibbled about posting this.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Jackpot

~

“Try,” his mother whispered, pushing him towards Harry that first day. That gamble paid off. Harry became his best friend.

“Apologize,” Hermione advised when Ron thought Harry’d placed his own name in the Goblet of Fire. Luckily, Harry forgave him.

“Be supportive,” Neville said fifth year, when Harry was so difficult.

“You never know what’ll happen,” Dean said when Ron began fretting about Harry’s relationship with Ginny sixth year.

But it was when he took the ultimate chance, dragging Harry close, snogging him fiercely, that Ron knew he'd won the best prize of all. His Harry was worth any gamble.

~


End file.
